


Show and Tell

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, domestic life, they're silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: “You’d never ask me to read it; I can’t imagine you parting with the book long enough to loan it to me!” Kakashi chuckled.“Well I’m asking you now,” he said. Yamato exhaled sharply in disbelief. “But you’re right, I can’t part with it. Why don’t you read it to me, Tenzo?” Kakashi had let his voice drop to a gravely tone that he guessed, correctly, would set Yamato sputtering and blushing.





	Show and Tell

“And to be honest I was really impressed with how well Sai and Sakura are starting to work together! We knew each member of Team Kakashi was strong on their own, but I have to admit I’m absolutely relieved that their teamwork is…”

Kakashi disinterestedly flipped a page of his book, cutting Yamato off mid-sentence.

“Are you even listening to me, Kakashi?!” Kakashi glanced over the top of his book to look at Yamato sitting on the arm of the couch that he was lounging on.

“Hmm? Were you saying something?” Yamato sighed, completely exasperated, as Kakashi’s gaze dropped back down to the page.

“I was talking about your team that I’m currently babysitting! I’m impressed with their teamwork and I…” Kakashi flipped another page. “That does it!” Yamato jumped off the arm of the couch and grabbed the book from Kakashi. “You always read this damn book instead of listening to me when I’m talking to you! You’ve read it hundreds of times, it cannot be that interesting!”

Kakashi started to sit up and reach for the book, but slowly leaned back down with a devilish gleam in his eye.

“Well, isn’t that funny,” he said, crossing his hands behind his head and raising his one exposed eyebrow toward Yamato. “Maybe if you read the book, you’d understand just how interesting it is.” Yamato scoffed.

“Like I’d read this garbage!”

“Not even if I asked you to?”

“You’d never ask me to read it; I can’t imagine you parting with the book long enough to loan it to me!” Kakashi chuckled.

“Well I’m asking you now,” he said. Yamato exhaled sharply in disbelief. “But you’re right, I can’t part with it. Why don’t you read it to me, Tenzo?” Kakashi had let his voice drop to a gravely tone that he guessed, correctly, would set Yamato sputtering and blushing.

“R…r…read it to you?” Kakashi sat up enough to pull Yamato by the waist so he fell down onto the couch next to Kakashi. “Well, okay.” Yamato cleared his throat and opened the book to a random page.

“Okay, I’ll just start here,” he said, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Yamato was so very good at so many things, but dirty talk wasn’t one of them. He cleared his throat again before starting to read the passage aloud. “‘He rips my underwear off with sudden vigor, tossing them aside to pull his own pants down, letting his considerable length spring free _…_ ’ Really? Considerable length? Oh, sorry. ‘ _Holy cow!_ I think.’ No, this section is stupid, let me find another one.” Kakashi threw his head back and sighed as Yamato flipped hurriedly through the pages.

“Alright, here we go,” he said, settling on another page. “‘I glance behind me, but the restraints make it hard to move. But not so hard that I can’t catch a glimpse of his throbbing c…c…co…’” Yamato turned bright red as he silently read the rest of the passage to himself. Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, let’s find another section,” Yamato said, licking the tip of his finger before flipping through the pages.

“This looks safer,” he said finally, reciting again. “‘I suck harder and harder… my inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa…’” Yamato burst out laughing, unable to even finish reading the sentence. Kakashi glared at him as he attempted to regain his composure. “I’m sorry, Kashi! But this is too ridiculous.”

Kakashi sat up and grabbed the book from Yamato’s hands, snapping it shut and tossing it to the ground beside them.

“I guess it’s okay,” he said, pulling Yamato down to lay on top of him. “We’ve always been better at show than tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Icha Icha, I googled excerpts of Fifty Shades of Grey and took some concepts from that.


End file.
